Clinch
Those rules are for the situations when the characters proceed to fight in a Clinch. Starting a Clinch Grapple is the most usual reason for a Clinch. It is an unarmed attack using unmodified Precision and Reach '''of a character and the only defence from it is '''Dodge. Grapple can be initiated regardless of availability of free extremeties and such - it only requires the character being able to move. Being in a Clinch If the Grapple succeeds, the characters is now put into Clinch, which has following properties: * As the wrestling characters present an easier target, attacks on the participants of the Clinch get a Skill Check bonus of +10 per each participant. This takes in consideration the different sides of a Clinch - for example, if a character is in the Clinch with two enemies, their side will recieve +20 to Skill Check, while the allies will only get +10. * If the Skill Check to attack one of the characters in the Clinch fails, the attack is considered to hit the other participant of the Clinch. If there are more than two participants, the attack hits the one with the lowest Knack. * Skill Checks to attack the other participant of the Clinch are subject to the following modifiers depending on the weapon size: ** Small weapons get +20 bonus. ** Medium weapons get -20 penalty. ** Large weapons get 1/2 penalty. * Using Active Defence while being in Clinch require a successful Opposed Brawn or Knack Check. Clinch-specific Actions While being in a Clinch, the characters gain ability to use following actions: Escape Escape '''is an attempt to forcefully escape the '''Clinch. It requires passing an Opposed Brawn Check. If it's succesful, character leaves the Clinch and, if possible, moves one step away from the opponents. It is considered a Movement action. Evade Evade '''is an attempt to gracefully escape the '''Clinch. It requires passing an Opposed Knack Check. If it's succesful, character leaves the Clinch and, if possible, moves one step away from the opponents. It is considered a Movement action. Break Break is a Clinch-specific attack, representing choking, pinching, crushing and other ways of trying to destroy the target. It requires passing a Brawn Check opposed by the target's Grit. If successful, target suffers damage equal to the character's Strength. This damage is unmitigated by the Armor of the target (though Natural Armor still protects) Throw Throw is an attempt to launch the target away. It requires passing an Opposed Brawn Check. If successful, target is launched for a distance equal to 1/2 of the character's Strength, going Prone when it lands. This action, if successful, will break the Clinch. Drag Drag is an attempt to move the target. It requires passing an Opposed Brawn Check. If successful, the target can be moved for a distance equal to the character's Strength, while the character moves with it. It deplets the Speed of both the character and the target. Shield Shield is an attempt to use the target as a cover. It requires passing an Opposed Knack Check. If successful, the attacks poised to hit the character - excluding possible attacks of the target in question - will hit the target instead. It also can be used the other way around if necessary, with character shielding the target from outside attacks.